ABSTRACT Since the inception of the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC) Cell Imaging Core in September 1999, its mission has been to provide state-of-the-art cell and tissue imaging technologies to SKCCC members. Services include light and fluorescence microscopy, stereo and confocal microscopy, infrared imaging, multiwell live cell time lapse imaging, and laser capture microdissection (LCM). Images can be acquired using a variety of video and CCD cameras and then analyzed and manipulated with cutting-edge image analysis software programs. The Core Manager is available for consultation before and during scheduled imaging sessions. Users receive technical support and detailed instruction in the use of all Core equipment. The Core Manager routinely monitors the performance of the Core's equipment and regularly receives updated technical training from manufacturers to meet the constantly evolving needs of the SKCCC membership. A Core Advisory Committee, composed of three senior SKCCC investigators, provides an additional level of oversight of Core operations and provides guidance for the acquisition of new technologies and capabilities. SKCCC-Managed Core Reporting Period: Jan. 1, 2015, to Dec. 31, 2015